It is desired to use waxy solids such as beeswax in microcapsules containing actives such as flavors and fragrances, because the actives partition less readily from a solid than they do from a liquid, leading to advantages such as a more controlled active release and longer shelf life. However, the viscous and tacky nature of these materials makes their encapsulation and practical utilisation difficult.